Teasers
by Syn Arcane
Summary: A collection of stories that my brain felt needed to be written more than our main work... As the name suggests these are just Teasers of what stories could be coming in the future. Some are long. Some are short. Let me know your thoughts and what you'd like to see next :) *NOTE* Contents of these stories are subject to change.
1. Savage Force

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, first don't panic. I'm working out the final details on the next chapter for Scarlet Sisters, it's been a rather difficult one to figure out the best way to move forward, so thank you so much for your patience.

Now, I hope you all can enjoy these teaser chapters as a means to hold you over. I have a small love for my version of Naruko (Mina) so you'll see her showing up as a character in a few of these chapters. Again things are bound to change if I bring these teasers into a full story so Mina may or may not be the final choice.

Let the Teasers begin! and remember to let me know what ones caught your interest.

* * *

 **Savage Force**

Another grimm fell at Summer's feet as she dodged the incoming flurry of deadly feathers.

' _A simple mission' they said._

She grunted as her body was shoved against a tree - her twin jian, Bloom and Thorn, shoved hilt-deep into the ursa's chest. Her arms shook as she tried to push back the grimm that was trying to crush her between. Pulling Thorn from its body, Summer shifted the weapon into a pistol before unloading fire-dust rounds into its maw. Reeling back from the sudden pain, she used her freedom to thrust Bloom up through its jaw and out of the head.

 _'Exterminate a few grimm. Be back before the week's end' they said._

She had to leap to the branches above to avoid the glowing gold stinger of the deathstalker. She never noticed the beowolf in the tree next to her, until it was already tackling her from the tree back down to the earth. Rolling in the air, she used the grimm's body to cushion the impact, swords already in motion to separate its head from its body.

 _What idiot did they hear that from?_

Silver eyes glared into the darkness of the forest, several more grimm lying dead at her feet. The thick foliage of the trees seemed to create a pitch black world, broken only by beams of moonlight.

 _And I'm the idiot that took the job!_

Summer spotted the nevermore preparing another barrage of feathers and took off towards the deathstalker. She slid underneath its pincers - thundering earth following in her wake - and used the grimm's large body as her shield. The painfully loud cries of the giant scorpion was all she could hear. Silence returned, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had gone deaf. The body covering her started shaking and she quickly rolled out before the corpse smashed her like a pancake.

The nevermore shrieked when it spotted her; Summer groaned as she pushed up to the branches of the tree, then springboarding off into the air to meet the flying grimm. Spinning like a vicious top, Summer cleaved straight through the wing, and brought the creature down with her. Grounded, the nevermore didn't have a chance to fight back against her ruthless assault.

The forest fell into an eerie calm. A morbid part of her mind wondered if she had died, and she was stuck in this limbo. The optimistic part of her mind was dancing in victory. The hunter part of her mind was on edge, finding the sudden silence unsettling.

Her heart hammered inside of her chest and she did her best to control her erratic breathing. As both settled down, so too did the rush of adrenaline in her system; without that came a searing pain. Even breathing seemed to hurt, which had her mildly worried. Pained grunts escaped her as she flopped to the ground.

"Haha," she chuckled softly. "Hahaha" she had no idea why she was laughing, and she couldn't seem to stop it. Anytime she tried caused to laugh harder.

 _Someone would think I'm crazy,_ she thought and broke into harsher fits of laughter.

As she calmed she noticed that she could see the shattered moon and stars overhead. She wondered how her family was doing. Was Tai handling the girls well? Were they thinking about her, wondering when she'd be back?

 _How long has it been? I feel like I've only left them yesterday. I should get back soon. Tai is probably going to end up bald if he's alone too long._

Summer felt her eyes getting heavier by the minute.

 _Ruby is probably munching on her secret stash of cookies._

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, trying to clear the fog.

 _Yang is definitely punching holes in something or even setting fire to the furniture._

The moon and stars faded to black.

 _They won't mind if I take a small nap right?_

The night seemed to come alive at that moment. Howls, growls and rumbling could be heard. Her body already pulsed achingly with each deep breath she took before pushing herself into a sprint once more. Her tattered white hooded cloak, billowing behind her as she weaved through the trees like a eyes scanned every tree, and every inch of darkness for any sign of a threat There was time to ponder once she got out of the forest. If she…

 _No! I will make it out._

Glowing red eyes brought Summer to a halt. Scowling she raised her sword preparing to finish this quickly and continue her escape. The grimm stepped into the thin beam of moonlight, revealing its larger bear-like size twice her height. The ursa grimm almost seemed to smile at her - as if laughing at the thought that she could bring it down swiftly - and it was answered by more glowing red in the darkness. Her heart quickened at the approaching sound of grimm she ran from. Slowly her left hand pulled another blade - half the size of her main weapon - from the sheath on her back.

"Crap," Summer vocalized dropping into her stance a little more steadily.

The ursa stepped forward, adrenaline flooded into her system numbing the pain that had been building. Her vision sharpened, piercing the black curtain hiding the grimm. With one deep breath, she launched herself forward - slowing only briefly to allow the massive paw to pass harmlessly inches away from her face - and thrust her longer blade into the space where arm met torso.

The ursa roared, and she jumped out of range just as it attacked. A beowolf used the brief opening to tackle her to the ground. Summer rolled with the momentum and settled herself atop the creature, killing it swiftly with a stab to its chest. Her feet left the ground as an ursa charged into her, sending her on a collision course with a tree. There was no time to recover from the sudden loss of oxygen when her eyes spotted another beowolf already rushing her once more.

Summer rolled to her right, just as the it was close enough to bite into her, raising her blade she bisected the grimm at the waist. She dodged the charging ursa cutting into its leg, dropping it to the dirt. Using the opening she jumped onto its back and drove her swords into the base of the skull. Claws bit into her already weakened aura, drawing narrow gashes into her back. Rolling and leaping forward, Summer whirled around to face the next threat. Two beowolves stood in front of the others, splitting to stand to either side of her. The grimm that were behind started to fan out. Trying to trap her further in their circle and stop her escape.

 _Not good,_ switching Thorn into a pistol she started firing into the thinnest line of grimm. Fire dust ammo bit into their skin as they yelped and growled, distracted just enough for Summer to break through. _Gotta thin them while on the move._

A beowolf dove at her from the left, jaw open wide, ready to tear into her. Summer aimed and shot another fire round into its mouth, instantly setting the insides alight. She shot herself to the left avoiding claws that ripped into her cloak, sliding underneath the still fading body of the recently killed grimm, an ursa crashed into to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Bloom pinned the thrashing grimm and Thorn unleashed a flurry of bullets into its head.

Summer jumped to a branch overhead avoiding the charging grimm that crashed into one another. She chuckled inwardly at the sight of the creatures fighting over her nonexistent body. She used the distraction to calm her painfully beating heart and quietly control her erratic breathing. _Like a cat in a tree,_ she mused swiping at the sweat on her forehead. Maybe they'd think they lost her and leave… once they stopped fighting each other. It'd be better if they killed each other off, but that might be hoping for too much.

A screeching caw drew her eyes upward, where twin orbs of red locked onto her. Giant wings swung forward, raining sharpened feathers at her position. Cursing, Summer again leapt away as the deadly projectiles shredded the surrounding area, including the grimm who didn't get away.

What was once dense foliage and thick trees, was now a clear view of the night sky and shattered moon and a land of fallen plant life and black feathers. As if taking on more beowolves and ursa wasn't enough, now she had to contend with another _larger_ nevermore. The grimm that was left gathered beneath the nevermore.

 _I hate this forest,_ Summer shifted Bloom into its high powered pistol form. Firing a round of lightning dust, the element chained from one grimm to another, Bloom and Thorn shifted once more into swords, and she cut a deadly path through a line of grimm. Dodging another hail of feathers, Summer fired off another lightning round from Bloom as she drove Thorn up into a beowolf's jaw, snapping its maw shut before it bit into her.

 _Tai…_ Summer deflected the nevermore's talons and rolled under a flying beowolf.

 _Yang…_ She vaulted over a stampeding ursa, slicing at the nevermore's wing.

 _Ruby…_ Another ursa collapsed from rushing over Summer, its momentum making it easy to carve through its stomach.

The nevermore's wing sent Summer sprawling to the dirt. Far beyond tired to even force herself to move. Eyes misting, she could only watch the stalking forms of the grimm that were left, _I don't think…_ Summer closed her eyes, memories of a happy life with her husband and daughters, _I don't think I'll be making it home._ She smiled bitterly.

"You're either stupid or brave, hunter," Summer's eyes opened, too blurry to see who stood before her. A woman judging by the voice, but nothing else discernable.

Why was she here? She could be killed if she stays to help her. And no matter how true this was, Summer couldn't bring herself to tell this woman to run. Hope had her clinging to the near-zero chance that this stranger could get her to safety. To get her home.

The woman turned to face the agitated grimm. "Who's first?"

 **~SF~**


	2. Tales of a Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

Ignore the title of this, I had no idea what to call it, so it's just a placeholder.

Welcome to Tales of a Hunstman (God that sounds bad) a story based in the world of RWBY. For now it may be a Naruto X RWBY story featuring Mina. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Tales of a Huntsman**

 **(Naruto X RWBY?)**

Nights like these she loved. No missions. No fighting. No protests. Just her, her book and a peaceful home to lose herself in. Blake rarely got to enjoy moments like these, due to the increase in activity with White Fang and being one of the key members, she was kept rather busy. She wasn't ignorant to the importance, it's why she joined to begin with, but was it really too much to ask for just a few minutes to read.

She was here now though. Resting upon her bed, legs stretched out and reading by the light of the small candle on her nightstand. And yet Blake's eyes drifted, once again, from her book to the only other occupant of the room - her best friend since childhood - Mina. Blake always knew her friend was beautiful, even if the girl refused to think so, but even she was left a little speechless by the sight.

Mina sat on her own bed by the window, legs hugged tightly to her body as she gazed into the clear night. The pale glow of the moonlight seemed to cast a silvery sheen on her scarlet hair and her violet eyes twinkled with starlight. Equally red fox ears could be seen laying low against her head.

Yes. She was truly _solemnly_ beautiful, and Blake found it discomforting. It was rare to see Mina so quiet. She wasn't a loud person, but she did enjoy conversation. She respected Blake's quiet moments, but she would still strike up a conversation after some moments of silence. Yet they had been here all day and most of the night, leaving only for the bathroom or food, and not once did she say anything.

It wasn't just around Blake either. Even earlier at dinner, the girl sat quietly at the table with the rest of their acquaintances in White Fang. Mina didn't lack people who called her friend, often being the source of entertainment with goofy stories and antics when they all gathered. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Mina picked at her food, eyes forward and dazed, until she excused herself with a gentle wave and small smile that lacked it's normal playful warmth. Blake followed her long time friend, her own meal left behind.

And now, here she sat. Providing comfort the only way she knew how… being there. Blake hated that she couldn't do more, but Mina often withdrew when pushed. Still, she would instantly gravitate to a safe haven, and that was Blake.

"Hey BB," the voice, soft and almost distant, pulled Blake from her thoughts.

Blake's own cat ears twitched at the nickname. Mina had given her the name when they were kids, and she hated it then - thinking the redhead was belittling her by giving her such a kiddie nickname - but now it warmed her heart. It was rarely ever said in the company of others, because Mina wanted it to be their thing and no one else's. Even if the name wasn't especially creative, and could easily be called out by another person, the girl wanted to be the only one. Still, even if they are home, in their own bedroom, they did share the building with other members of the White Fang. Because of this, Blake only ever heard the name when they were out by themselves.

 _To hear it here though…_ she regarded her friend more closely.

"Are… are we really making a difference?"

Blake didn't need to ask what she meant. The White Fang was created to gain equal rights for faunus, and it was the first question the fox faunus had asked when she first joined. She had asked again when Blake's own father had stepped down as leader. So, it wasn't much of a surprise to hear the question once more since their friend, Adam Taurus, started leading the White Fang. Especially, with the aggressive approach that the group had shifted to. No one was ever hurt, but they pushed back harder about the mistreatment of faunus. She was surprised it had taken this long. Adam has been leading them for almost a year now, and Mina hadn't said a word about it until now.

Adam had said it was necessary, when she voiced her own concerns about the sudden shift. And she honestly believed him. She remembered seeing the results with her own eyes when she walked in and out of a bookstore without a hassle. No sneers. No offensive remarks. It was the first time she felt normal.

With that thought in mind, she looked to Mina. "Yes," voice steady and firm, she watched the girl for any reaction. But the redhead showed no indication that she had heard the answer at all. Blake knew she heard, and was probably just lost in thought.

 _Least it wasn't something too serious,_ Blake thought to herself and returned to reading her book. _But…_ and once more her eyes drifted to Mina.

A near soundless chuckle escaped the girl's mouth. Her eyes followed Mina's hand as it traced the spot just above her right breast. A familiar unpleasantness rose in her chest as her eyes narrowed at the action, before they softened to regard her friend.

"I wonder," her voice barely reached a whisper. "Is it the right difference?" The concealed pain of violet met concerned amber.

Blake was stunned. Mina has had her doubts in the past, but her question wasn't so simple. Did she think it was wrong? _No. She knows better than most how important the White Fang is for faunus_ , "What do you mean?"

"How's the saying go," Mina said looking back to the night sky. "An eye for an eye…"

~TH~

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!"

The volume of excitement drew Blake's attention to two girls in the center of the bulkhead. From her place by the wall, she could tell the oldest was the girl with long blonde hair trailing down her back. She could make out the girl dressed in a short-sleeved jacket, black mini shorts, and large golden bracelets. From her volume alone, Blake assumed the girl had a rather boisterous personality. The cat faunus smiled faintly seeing the blonde's bright smile while squeezing the life out the smaller girl in her arms.

The poor girl had black hair fading to reddened tips, falling to neck length. When the struggling girl got her sister to let her go Blake could see a red hooded cape, black blouse, and black and red skirt. The younger girl seemed to be nervous from the way she looked at the others around her while calming her sister down. Blake assumed the girl was pushed up to join Beacon. If that were true, then she was interested to see what the younger female could do.

Diverting her attention to the window, Blake's thoughts returned to Mina. She knew becoming a huntsman was something her friend wanted to do, believing that maybe if she worked to protect the people as a huntsman, then perhaps the damage done by the White Fang could be fixed. Blake thought it was naive, told her that too.

 _"That is a good dream, but naive. The real world isn't like a fairytale, Mina," Blake said honestly, not liking that she had to shut her friend's dream down._

 _The redhead laughed at her friend, still watching the clouds go by. "It may be naive, but I think the world needs a bit of naive before we can come together. Wouldn't you agree, BB."_

Blake smiled at the memory. Until it broke from a scream, her hands reaching for the weapon on her back. Amber eyes searched the startled faces of the other students, until she found the cause of the commotion. The sisters from earlier were running around, the younger shouting, while the older hopped after her chanting "gross" over and over.

She shook her head at the comedy.


End file.
